


[podfic of] i got one foot in the cradle (and one in the grave)

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of] The Iron Lady [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sneers at her. “The soldier,” he says. “Then the spy. And now you.”</p><p>“The Sugar Plum Fairy,” says Toni. “Damn fucking right.”</p><p>[An Avengers interlude.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] i got one foot in the cradle (and one in the grave)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i got one foot in the cradle (and one in the grave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816418) by [shuofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuofthewind/pseuds/shuofthewind). 



Title: i got one foot in the cradle (and one in the grave)

Author: shuofthewind

Fandom: iron man, the avengers, Agent Carter

pairing: Pepper/Tony

Time: 17:35

Music used: Fucked up world- Pretty reckless

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/iron%20lady%203.mp3) (right click to download, normal click to stream)

[M4b of the whole series](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/iron%20lady%20full.m4b)

 

 

 


End file.
